


Can You Just Hold Me

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wayhaught - Freeform, don't know what else this would be, feel free to leave a comment, if you have any tag suggestions, to tired to come up with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught....post 1x10....Waverly needs someone to hold her, so she goes to Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 1x10, THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOLIERS....READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

*knock knock knock*

"Five more minutes." Mumbled Nicole, throwing the pillow over head, trying to block out the knocking on her door. Hopefully whoever it was would take a hint and let her sleep.

*knock knock knock*

Apparently they didn't take the hint. Nicole peeked out from her pillow, her alarm clock showing her blurry red "2:21 AM". Nicole sighed as she heaved her blankets off of her, scaring her cat in the process and making her run out the door. "Sorry Patches." She mumbled, lifting herself out the bed and heading towards the loud knocking.

*knock knock knock*

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nicole hollered, her feet slowly making there way on her floor. She reached the door and stifled a yawn with one hand, gripping the handle with the other and tugging it open. "You know people are..." She started, but got cut off from a familiar brunette barging into her house. "Waverly?" Nicole asked, immediately more awake then she was five seconds ago. 

Nicole shut the door and spun around, watching the brunette pace back and forth, noticing that she was here in pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Waves?" Nicole asked, stepping closer to the youngest Earp sister. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Nicole asked, closing the distance between the two and making Waverly stop her pacing.

Waverly looked at Nicole, her eyes wide. "My sister.." She begin, and then paused. She opened her mouth again, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "Wynonna, what about her?" Nicole asked, rubbing her hands up and down Waverly's bare arms. Waverly shook her head, "No, not Wynonna. My other sister, Willa." Nicole's eyebrow raised, "The dead one?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Waverly nodded, "Apparently, not so dead." She said, ending in a small laugh. "Just has memory loss with no clue that she has a family at all." Waverly told her, tears running down her face. Nicole gave her a small smile, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Kinda comes with the memory loss Waves." She whispered, earning a small chuckle from Waverly.

"Tell me what you need, and i'll get it done." Nicole promised. "Can you just hold me?" Waverly asked, her voice breaking a bit. Nicole nodded, opening her arms. "Come here." She said, engulfing Waverly into her arms. 

The two stood there for seconds, minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter how long they stood there, as long as it was in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing I came up with cause I can't sleep (as usual) hope ya like
> 
> on a side note, Patches is the name of one of my cats =)


End file.
